


A Room You Can’t Escape Unless You XXX

by jellyfloat



Category: Holostars
Genre: M/M, My First Fanfic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26558317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfloat/pseuds/jellyfloat
Summary: Ouga and Shien find themselves stuck inside a certain room.
Relationships: Aragami Ouga/Kageyama Shien
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	A Room You Can’t Escape Unless You XXX

**Author's Note:**

> Self-indulgent because the energy between these two is insane
> 
> My very first fanfic ever
> 
> EVER😭 Why was it porn i dunno
> 
> Sorry for the uncreative title

The atmosphere was hot and heavy as two panting voices resounded in a certain room; a majin and a jackal, both in various states of undress.

Drops of sweat rolled down Ouga’s neck. He was tired, but Shien looked worse off. The jackal’s pale skin was flushed red, his ears and tail slack with exhaustion. At a closer look, Ouga could see the slight trembling of his body. Unbidden, the majin‘s face split into a teasing grin, sharp teeth on display.

“Tired already, Shien?”

The glare he received in return was really quite weak. But that was Shien for you, hardly intimidating despite being a mafia boss. Well, that, added to the fact he was currently trying to catch his breath.

“We beastmen... are... hah... are different... hah... from you monsters...”

Ouga closed in, resting a hand on the door behind Shien and caging him in with his bigger frame.

“So you still have energy to talk back.”

Shien had thought about it, but Ouga’s deep voice was really unfair. And even more so in moments like this, as the majin leaned down to whisper sultrily.

“Shien, why don’t you give up and leave the rest to me?”

His heart thumped. “Wait- Ouga-“

BANG!

It was only thanks to his quick reflexes as a beastman that Shien managed to dodge the explosion.

“That was too close! I told you to wait!” Shien yelled at the cloud of smoke. He coughed, waving the wisps of smoke away from his face.

From his place on the floor, Shien saw the smoke clear to reveal Ouga—who was completely fine, as expected. But the real target, the door, also remained unscathed.

“So even a spell of this level is useless, huh...” Ouga muttered.

This was a problem—one that Ouga and Shien had been trying to solve for the past hour, if the clock on the wall was anything to go by.

Just last night, the two had gone to bed like normal. Neither of them had expected to wake up in their pajamas, in somewhere that wasn’t their bedrooms.

And what was this strange room anyway?

It had a windowless bedroom with light pink walls and floor, and a modern bathroom that was thankfully not also pink. Shien looked at the large bed in the middle of the room, its sheets a tacky heart theme. The whole place seemed suspiciously like some room in a love hotel.

There were bedside drawers they'd yet to look into. Curious, Shien reached out and opened one.

At a glance of the contents, he instantly slammed it back shut.

Now there was no doubt this was some room at a love hotel. A strangely durable one at that. No matter what they did, the locked door remained unscathed, like they hadn’t even tried to bust it down. And tried, they had. Because the alternative was—

“‘A room you can’t escape unless you have sex’...” Ouga read out the sign that hung above the door. He turned around to make eye contact with the only other person in the room.

With a serious face, the majin spoke.

“It appears we have no choice but to do as the sign says.”

* * *

Ouga and Shien both led busy lives—Ouga with his job at a coffeehouse and Shien with his underground activities. But the two friends liked to hang out occasionally. It was only unfortunate for their first meeting in weeks to be happening in this kind of situation.

Was this some kind of punishment for all the built-up sexual tension that came with their playful flirting and was never resolved?

The two were now on the bed, sitting face to face. Neither of them knew how to start.

Shien had had enough of the awkward air. It was time to acknowledge their attraction and act on it, or they’d be stuck here forever. He cleared his throat before speaking.

“Uh, why don’t we start with undressing?”

“Good idea,” Ouga replied, and removed the only article of clothing on his body: his pajama pants. He folded it and dropped it onto the floor beside the bed. Now he was fully naked, and Shien couldn’t help but stare with both admiration and envy at his blessed physique.

As expected of an ex-soldier from the demon world. He didn’t have to be so smug about it though.

“Done ogling?” The majin asked, smirking.

Shien ignored him and slipped off his shirt and boxers. He had a good physique himself; being part of the mafia had given him a lean but muscular build that he was proud of.

As he put away his clothes, two hot hands swiftly grasped at each side of Shien’s waist and pulled him closer.

Ouga was staring down at his hands, an indecipherable look on his face. He gave Shien’s waist a squeeze, and Shien almost jumped at the sudden rush of arousal that came with the action.

“You’re much smaller outside of that ridiculously thick coat...”

“I can’t help it,” Shien pouted, “It’s hard for me to gain weight. I’m eating properly though...”

“I didn’t mean it like that, but nevermind,” Ouga said. His bright green eyes were zeroed in on Shien’s lips. “Can we kiss?”

“Sure—mmph..!”

Ouga’s mouth was on his in a second. With his tongue, he pried open Shien’s soft lips. Shien moaned, bringing his hands to rest on the majin’s shoulders. Wet, obscene sounds leaked out from between their joined mouths.

Ouga shifted to lean against the headboard, guiding Shien to sit on his lap before resuming their make out session. It felt good to kiss, Ouga thought, but there was more to be done and more he'd like to do.

Shien gasped as Ouga’s large hands moved down to rub at his thighs. The jackal’s tail whipped at the bed in excitement.

“It was careless of you to reveal your weak spot so easily... in front of your subordinates, no less. Did you want someone to take advantage of it?” Ouga teased, his thumbs massaging Shien's thighs in circles.

“I might have imagined it a few times...” Shien admitted, face turned away in embarrassment.

“How naughty,” Ouga whispered into his ear, and Shien felt a shiver run down his spine to the base of his tail. Heat pooled at his gut.

Now that was just unfair. Ouga knew he had a voice fetish, and he was making good use of it.

Shien rolled his hips to grind their erections together, satisfied when Ouga let out a gasp of his own. But the triumph didn’t last long.

“You little brat,” Ouga growled. The majin lost his patience, gripping hard at Shien’s thighs and grinding fervently.

“O-Ouga...!” Sweet little moans spilled out of Shien as the pace picked up. Ouga swallowed them all with a deep kiss. Distractedly, the jackal reached out and opened one of the bedside drawers, rummaging inside until he found the bottle of lube.

With great effort, Shien pulled away from Ouga. “Might as well make use of this,” Shien said, opening the bottle of lube and pouring a generous amount onto his fingers. He laid on his back, knees spread open, and pressed a slippery finger inside himself, moaning as he felt the stretch. It had been a while since he’d done this; he tended to instantly fall asleep after a busy day.

Ouga watched in fascination as Shien worked himself open. Little pants escaped Shien’s mouth as his hand moved faster between his legs. He was on two fingers now, making scissor motions while he thrusted them in and out of his hole.

Unfocused golden eyes. Flushed skin, glistening with sweat. Pretty lips falling open in a silent moan. Shien truly made for a delicious sight.

Picking up the bottle of lube, Ouga poured some onto his palm. He reached down to stroke himself, gaze glued to Shien’s body.

“But who would have thought you’d be so eager for cock...” Ouga tsked lightly. “I might have acted sooner, if I had known you were such an easy guy.”

“I’m not—nnn... I’m not easy! If it weren’t for this... situation—Ah...!” Shien gasped, his body jerking in pleasure at a brush against his prostate. He added in a third finger, looking hungrily at Ouga’s length. So it seemed he was a monster in this aspect too. It was a good size to fill him...

Shien turned around to get on his hands and knees, tail pulling to one side like a bitch in heat. With his slick fingers, he parted his ass cheeks to reveal the hole in between. He didn’t have it in him to be embarrassed now. Shien sent a pleading look at Ouga, who swallowed hard.

“Quickly, Ouga....”

The majin wasted no time. His hands were back on the jackal’s small waist, keeping him in place as he slowly pushed into the tight heat.

Shien’s body trembled all over, letting out ragged breaths. He felt so full.

He expected Ouga to start thrusting immediately, but the majin remained still, his hands roaming over Shien’s body. When he shifted his hips, Ouga groaned from behind him.

“Don’t tell me this is it for you, Ouga,” Shien taunted.

A sigh. Ouga shook his head in disappointment, not that Shien could see it anyway.

“So impatient,” Ouga scolded lightly, leaning over to mouth at Shien’s neck. “I was being kind…”

“But I suppose that was—unnecessary…!” Ouga gritted out, punctuating his words with a thrust that had Shien yelping. Gripping at the jackal’s hips, he began thrusting in and out at a steady pace. Shien lost control of his voice, pants and moans spilling out despite his efforts to contain them.

It wasn’t long before all he could think of was release, but just as he reached down to finish himself, Ouga pulled out to turn him over onto his back. With one hand, he pinned Shien’s hands to the bed, eliciting a whimper from the jackal as he begged for release. The other hand lifted Shien’s leg, and the majin was back inside with a smooth thrust that had Shien seeing stars.

“O-Ouga…! Ah—I’m so close…!”

“Me too—Shien…!”

The majin was thrusting faster now, his grip almost bruising around Shien’s wrists. With a glazed look, he brought his face close towards Shien, who expected a kiss. Instead, the majin’s mouth met the junction of his neck and shoulder.

A hot breath, and then those sharp teeth were pressing down at the sensitive skin to leave a mark. Shien felt the building pressure within him snap, and he came with a loud cry. Ouga followed soon after, spilling hot cum inside a blissed out Shien.

Shien panted as he tried to catch his breath, feeling like his head was filled with cotton. As his head cleared, the first thing he noticed was Ouga smiling—no, smirking—down at him. The second thing he noticed filled him with both dread and excitement.

“Don’t tell me this is it for you, Shien,” Ouga teased, an echo of his words from earlier. The majin was still inside him, hard and erect despite cumming a few moments ago. He shifted his hips, and Shien jerked at the stimulation, head thrown back in a soundless cry.

The faint sound of the door unlocking went unnoticed as the two began a second round of sex.

Needless to say, it was a while before either of them could actually leave the room.


End file.
